1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage containers and more specifically to a storage container with a self-retaining lid which allows attachment to a storage container without sealing thereof.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Storage containers, specifically food storage containers have no structure for attaching a lid without sealing the container. This would not be a problem accept that a food storage container must be cleaned after use. After cleaning, lids are stored separately from containers, because there can be a problem with bacterial growth, or odors inside a moist sealed storage container. The simple solution to the bacterial growth and odor problems is to keep the lid and storage container separate. This simple solution will be satisfactory if the user has few storage containers, or all are the same size. If the user has many food storage containers of different sizes, the lids soon become mismatched or lost when stored separately. The user also has a problem with a compartment filled with numerous lids and containers; time is wasted trying to match the correct lid with the correct storage container.
The concept of attaching a lid to the bottom or top of a storage container is not limited to food storage containers, but can be applied to any substance which is sealed in any type of storage container, such as a glass jar, or a styrofoam cup.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a self-retaining lid which may be attached to the top or bottom of a storage container without sealing thereof.